Tell Me What Tomorrow Holds
by Kara Aconoe
Summary: -One Shot- It's been sometime since the war has ended and Shinn is living a normal life, or as normal at it can be. One day there's a knock as his door, he answers only to find a package. Little does he know how special it really is... SxS


**_Warning: Before reading ahead, beware of spoilers! If you haven't seen Gundam SEED Destiny all the way through and do not wish to have it spoiled then stop reading now! This is my only warning, don't cry to me if you didn't read the warning! _**

* * *

**Tell Me What Tomorrow Holds**

**By Kara Aconoe**

**Author's Notes:** Well now, due to me being in Rp overload and having so many ideas filling my head I found a new way to release that creativity, in the form of some new fanfics! Anyway, this idea came to me not too long ago as I was reading through some Shinn x Stellar fics. Basically, I came to the conclusion that I wanted to write some of my own, some that didn't place them in high school and the like (no offense to those writers who did). A few things to take into account here:

1.) Lunamaria and Shinn share an apartment together, Meyrin lives farther away and so Luna is currently on a trip visiting her younger sister.

2.) This takes place a few months after the war, when things are starting to settle down and the pilots are trying to return to 'normal' lives.

3.) I'm sorry to disappoint everyone, but Stellar is dead in this. I'm staying true to everything that happened in Destiny, this is just a continuation after the war.

* * *

**Entry 1: A Special Delivery **

The door bell sounded as there was a series of knocks emitted from the entrance.

"Coming! I'll be right there!" he called out as he quickly rushed to find something to cover up with. It was early in the morning and Shinn was alone this day, Lunamaria was off visiting with her sister and the apartment was beginning to feel rather lonely. He found himself wandering over to a small closet nearby the doorway as he opened the door and searched for something to put on quick, each moment he hesitated there was more impatient knocking and bell sounding.

"Hold on please!" he nearly pleaded to the unknown person outside the door. Giving a big sigh of relief, he grabbed onto a light blue colored robe as he quickly fastened it around his bare chest and rushed to the door. When he finally answered, he met the sight of whoever had come heading off on their way. 'What in the-...?'

"He-Hey!"he called out as he rushed to the sidewalk, his robe coming undone on the front as it sagged down to his elbows. "Wait! Come back!" It was no use, whoever had come they were long gone by now...

With a sigh of defeat, and a slight color rising to his face from the utter embarrassment of being caught off guard and coming out shirtless, Shinn made his way back to the door. As if everything that could have gone had, another moment beheld his self-humiliation as he came crashing to the ground, his face at the foot of the door.

"Urgh... oh ow..." he groaned as he got back up to his feet, using the door as support as he straightened himself out. Rubbing the back of his head in frustration, he then ran it down his face but stopped at his mouth when his eyes met with the one object that had caused his mood to go from embarrassed to humiliated. "What's this..?" he questioned curiously as he knelt down and picked up the object.

It was a rather small package that had found it's way to his doorstep. 'That's funny... I don't remember ordering anything...' he thought as he began to turn it over and scanned for a stamp or some sort of identification. Sure enough, it was addressed to him, but it wasn't the fact that his name appeared on this unknown package that confused him...

Shaking off the confusing thoughts he quickly glanced around, hoping no one had seen his horrible folly. Walking inside he locked the door behind him as he literally threw off the robe and proceeded up the stairs into his room. Placing the package down on his desk, he went over to one of his drawers as he picked out a light blue shirt and put it on. As he walked back over to the desk he stopped at the phone to check if there were any messages. The machine flashed indicating his missed calls:

"You have two missed calls"

He sighed as he slumped down into the desk chair and clicked the button for it to play.

"First message sent Monday at five a.m."

"Shinn! Shinn wake up! Geez, I leave to see Meyrin and you're back to your old habits already! When I get back there, Asuka, I swear I'll-!"

Shinn quickly stopped the message as he rubbed the back of his head in frustration. Luna was always getting on his case about his lazy habits, even when she was away she still managed to find a way to continue it. Switching to the next message, he sat back and listened, hoping it wasn't another of Luna's lectures...

"Next message sent Monday five thirty a.m."

"Hey Shinn... I know it's been a while and I would have rather you'd answer the phone now... but I understand, you must be busy. I was just calling to tell you that there would be a memorial ceremony being held soon. Cagalli and I would really like to see you there and I heard word that a lot of the others were coming as well. It's okay if you don't come, we'll understand, but if you do just give me a call."

He groaned slightly, another memorial ceremony so soon? Sure, they were held every month after the war but he never was one to attend any, other than those which took place concerning another treaty signing. Something about the way they held them just urked at his nerves, as much as they preached about the loses the people who spoke could never know what they had been through. 'How could they ever know what it's like... to lose everyone close to you just like that..?' he thought grimly.

The machine beeped:

"End of messages"

As much as he hated to admit it, he was happy to hear from those two. Sure, he heard from Luna almost every day unless she was extremely busy but Athrun hadn't contacted him in quite the while. He thought back to the last time he had seen everyone. It was at one of the ceremonies, but all was grim as it was a few days after the end of the war. He leaned against his hand as he place his elbow down on the desk. 'Everything was so depressing... even hearing them talk about future plans for peace was hard for me to listen to without having a sense of remorse...'

While thinking, his elbow slowly began to slide, though he was too deep in thought to really notice anything. As his elbow slid it came into contact with the package. He jumped.

"Argh! Ah- Wha-!" he panicked, nearly jumping from his seat. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself down, he had been so deep in thought he almost forgot about the package...

'Hm... now let's see here...'

Adjusting himself in the chair, he picked up the package and examined it one more time and finally set it down. He sat there just staring at it for the longest time. It felt as if something was holding him back from opening it, like maybe it really wasn't meant for him despite the fact his name was clearly written.

"This is stupid!" he said in frustration as he stood up abruptly, causing the chair to back away. "It's just a package..." he thought out loud as he pushed the chair further away from the desk and was about to make his way out the door. Just as he got to the doorway, the phone rang. He placed his hand on the wall as he took a few steps back into the room and stood there as the phone continued to ring. The sound echoed the empty apartment eerily. Finally, after hearing the sound eight times there was a beep...

"Shinn, it's me again, sorry if I'm interrupting again. Anyway, I wanted to tell that we would like you to maybe say a few words at the ceremony. I know there's probably been a lot on your mind lately but if you could we'd all appreciate it since everyone's been offered a chance to speak what's on their mind."

The machine gave another beep as he hung up. Shinn looked away slightly as he glanced over to the window in the corner next to the bed. 'Speak what's on my mind..?' he thought.

"Well... whatever this is... I guess it's now or never." he stated aloud as he sat back down in front of the desk, his hands placed beside the package. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself, though he didn't know what he was preparing himself for. Slowly and carefully he began to undo the packaging.

The first tear, nothing out of the ordinary visible, just more wrapping. He scolded himself for being so cautious, it wasn't like him and it was just a package. He unwrapped another side, almost there but he could still see the same dull brown paper. There was only two more left and he could feel the sweat bead down the back of his neck. As he grabbed a hold of the bottom half and gently slid the paper off of the hidden object his eyes widened slightly. It was a light shade of blue, a book.

'A book..? Who would send me a book..?' he thought as he stopped for a moment. It was then he realized he still had one more piece to unwrap to see the object completely, though he was less tensed now. There wasn't much surprise for a book, chances were it was probably sent to him by mistake now that he thought about it. As he finished ripping away the packaging his eyes widened in shock.

There, written in rather bold and elegant letters was one word he never expected to see from a package directly addressed to him...

_**DIARY **_

His hand moved unsteadily to the book as he gripped the cover firmly. If this truly was a diary then he wouldn't know who's it was unless he opened the book. 'But why would a diary be sent to me?' he couldn't get that question out of his mind. For all he knew, no one close to him had ever kept a diary, at least not one that wasn't digital. The last time he had seen a written diary was before Mayu was given a cell phone for her birthday. Before that he used to always find her in her room writing everything she ever felt and thought about within it's pages.

'Mayu...'

It was still hard for him to think of her, not that he didn't want to but because he missed her so much. He shook off his thoughts as his attention turned back to the book before him. Slowly lifting the hardcover, he took another deep breath but when we opened it all the way it was as if he forgot how to breath. Time stopped...

Signed ever so thoughtfully within the first page of the diary just behind the hard, light blue cover...

_**Stellar Loussier**_

* * *

**Closing Thoughts: **08.2009 - I am keeping this as a one shot now until I can find the inspiration to continue.


End file.
